


Cover

by lawofavgs



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawofavgs/pseuds/lawofavgs
Summary: Crazy as it is, there are some perks to sneaking around.





	

There’s a thrill involved with doing something you shouldn’t be doing.

(There’s also a thrill involved with doing anything with the person who means more to you than any other human on the planet, but that’s not an emotion Mike can evaluate for too long. He’ll drown in it, he knows that.)

The rational side, the side that wants to protect Ginny Baker at all costs, screams at him for some semblance of sense. He’s got one season left and then he can ride off into the sunset. No one will give a damn about his off-field activities, he’ll be welcomed into Cooperstown the first year he’s eligible.

Ginny? They would tear Ginny to shreds, try to chase her out of the league with their “women can’t play with men” narrative (like she was some goddamn enchantress that seduced him against his will), and cite the incident when blocking any other woman from getting called up to the Majors.

And yet.

He can never stop himself when she shows up on his door, when he’s got her near him, when she’s moaning against his lips while he uses his hand to get her off. He can’t stop.

There’s a thrill involved with doing something you shouldn’t be doing, but he definitely longs for the day when they can be public. When he can tell the world that he belongs to her and she belongs to him and if anyone has a problem with that, tough shit.

He wants to be able to take her out to dinner and hold her hand, kiss her fingertips, engage in all the gross PDA he’d scoffed about his entire adult life. Right now, they can’t have that.

Right now, all they have is team dinners, sitting next to each other and sneaking inconspicuous touches.

A quick brush of his thumb against her back as he throws an arm across her chair. A light tap of her foot against his ankle. The contact between their fingers when he hands her the pepper shaker. It’s something, but it’s not enough.

There’s some song playing at the restaurant, something bass-y and auto-tuned and talking about sex, and he can see Ginny shifting out of the corner of his eye. She’s antsy and he knows why. It’s tougher on the road, trying to sneak into each other’s rooms without being caught.

(There was one memorable roadtrip to Cincinnati where their rooms had adjoining doors. In the 3-day span they were there, they must have broken some type of Guinness orgasm record. The shaky legs he felt during the final game of the series were worth it.)

Trying not to draw attention to herself, she brushes her knuckles against Mike’s thigh before standing and heading off towards the bathrooms.

He shouldn’t do this. He really, really shouldn’t. He should keep his ass parked in his chair, keep conversing casually with Salvamini like his dick isn’t already straining inside his jeans at the thought of Ginny Baker worked up and waiting for him.

That is what does him in. What kind of idiot would leave a woman like her wanting and waiting?

So he stands up, keeping his head down. He’s just a guy going to the bathroom, no big deal.

He realizes as he walks up that he has no idea how to proceed. He’s no stranger to the bathroom hook-up. Quite a few times he’s stumbled into a dingy restroom with an eager groupie, not really caring if he gets spotted in the ladies room.

With Ginny, he cares. She’s got everything on the line for a wreck of a man for god knows what reason, and he needs to do everything he can to keep her safe from a world that wants to use her.

That thought almost has him turning around when a hand grasps his forearm and yanks him into the women’s washroom. It’s blissfully deserted and clean. He doesn’t even have the chance to question their sanity as she pulls him into one of the stalls, reaching around him to lock the door.

One of the many things he’s learned about Ginny since they started this thing is that she is insatiable. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t the best kind of ego stroke. She’s always reaching for him, straddling his lap or pulling him on top of her. Always running her hands and lips over his body like it’s actually worthy of her attention.

(He’s a confident guy, sure, but it’s surreal to think of Ginny wanting him this way.)

Her lips are slanted over his the second the lock slides into place, hands already sneaking under his shirt to run over his skin. She’s pushing him back against the door and he almost laughs at her eagerness.

Time to show her who the captain is.

Without warning, he spins them around, pinning her against the metal with his hips and chest. Her moan vibrates against him as he starts running his tongue down her throat. He’s careful not to leave any marks, as much as he wants to suck at her skin. God, there aren’t a lot of things on this planet that turn him on as much as seeing his marks on her. This possessive trait is definitely a by-product of being with her. Thankfully, it’s one she encourages, gasping and mewling every time he sucks a hickey onto her skin.

She’s so responsive to his ministrations, and he uses that to his advantage now. They don’t have time to take it slow, not with their teammates sitting 50 feet away. With that in mind, he continues his onslaught on her body. Hands gripping her ass, thick thigh wedged between hers, mouth at her ear humming in the way that has her breath catching.

“You want it so bad, don’t you? Want me to make you come? Can’t even wait until we get back to the hotel,” he murmurs, fingers flexing over her ass hard.

Ginny nods quickly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she pushes herself down on his thigh, seeking friction from the hard muscle.

He pulls back, smirking when he hears Ginny’s groan of disapproval at the sudden lack of contact. With hands shaking from arousal, he yanks her athletic pants and underwear down until they pool at her ankles. After pulling a condom from his wallet, his own jeans and boxers follow a similar path down his own legs. She plucks the foil packet from his fingers, tearing it open with her teeth and rolling the latex over his hard-on. Fuck, she’s the sexiest woman he’s ever seen, and he still half-expects to wake up from this dream.

The logistics are a little difficult, but he’s a man up to the challenge. He turns her away from him, mindful of the fabric tangled at her feet. His hands run up and down her backside as he takes a moment to appreciate the view. He reaches around and between her legs, running his fingers along her sex, groaning in her hair at the feel of her wetness. Getting a little carried away, he continues his touching, seeking out her clit to roll under his calloused fingertips. He gets out of the way just in time as her head kicks back, narrowly missing a broken nose (that would be a fun one to explain). Her moan echoes in the stall, causing Mike to clasp his unoccupied hand over her mouth.

“You’re gonna get us caught baby. Everyone’s gonna know how much I’m working you up if you keep moaning like that.” He punctuates his words by sliding a finger inside of her, biting back a curse at her wet heat. He adds a second finger, thrusting in and out to make sure she’s ready for him. He can feel the noises his palm is blocking and it’s driving him nuts.

Finally, he removes his fingers, taking himself in hand and lining himself up with her center. He pushes in bit by bit, holding himself back from just bottoming out. Her whimpers vibrate against his palm and playtime is over.

One hand at her clit, the other still over her mouth, Mike begins to thrust in earnest. His knees and back are already starting to burn but he’ll gladly hobble out of the bathroom for this. His lips find that spot behind her ear, the one the pulls gasps from her when he rubs or breathes or speaks against it. She’s so close, just a little more will push her over the edge.

“You’re going to come so hard for me, Gin. You’ll feel me when you walk back out there, knowing what I did to you,” he rasps, fingers rubbing tight circles over her bundle of nerves. It’s more than enough and he feels her bite down on the meat of his palm while her muscles clench around him. He returns the bite on her clothed shoulder as his hips pick up their pace and he empties himself into the condom.

Her head drops back against him with a thump, breath choppy and affected. They’ve been gone too long as it is, so he works quickly to rid himself of the condom and gently wipe her down with toilet paper. Once their clothes are righted, she unlocks the stall door, dropping a kiss on his lips before turning to exit.

“You drive me crazy, you know that, right?”

She offers him a wink and a nod before disappearing out of the restroom. He allows her the head start, stretching out his back and cracking his knees. Any lingering pain is worth it, no debate there.

When he finally makes it back to the table, Blip is eying him down, trying to read his mind or some other Sherlock-type shit he does. Mumbling something about having to make a phone call, Mike keeps his gaze off of Ginny. He can hear her, laughing at something Livan just said and Mike tenses up involuntarily. One more season until they don’t have to sneak around, until he gets to keep his arm around Ginny’s shoulders while they eat with friends and make it plainly clear that she’s his and he’s hers.

Yeah, there’s a thrill involved to what they’re doing, but he’s ready for the next phase.


End file.
